


imaginary

by littlescallion



Series: the star and the sea [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, BFFs jinpil, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, but wonpil is not in it, day6 is a thing, fan!jinyoung, fan!wonpil, idol!jb, idol!sungjin, jinyoung is obsessed, offshore, wonpil is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: jinyoung goes on a rant about his idol and the aforementioned idol's new best friend
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: the star and the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> some disclaimers  
> \- this whole fic is basically hate mail but i swear i don't hate any of the characters depicted here. ngl i lowkey shipped ksy with jaeb lol sorry jinyoung  
> \- this is a 1k work with more holes than plot i'm sorry it's not a proper fic it's just me ranting  
> \- written coz idk how to explain the "not a commoner" thing to ianne lol  
> hm well now i wonder if i should make this idoljb fanjinyoung thing a series. maybe not.

“Ugh, they’re coming here again??”

Jinyoung tossed his phone onto the couch (Wonpil noticed that he had been playing with his new phone and yet it was the older one he tossed. Smart.) and huffed indignantly. They had been scrolling through Twitter in peace for the past half hour, both completely engrossed in silence and their devices, until Jinyoung broke the stillness with his dramatic wail.

“Who?” Wonpil raised a brow as Jinyoung picked his phone back up and set it aside. Jinyoung’s thick lips were jutting out more than normal, reminiscent of a cartoon duck Wonpil saw on the internet.

“Offshore, who else.” Jinyoung returned to scrolling, clicking his tongue at the distasteful news. “They’re coming here so often! At this rate they should probably move their permanent residence to Busan.”

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “Of course. Should’ve guessed. Offshore, the crew you’re so unhealthily obsessed with.”

“Hey!” Jinyoung threw a pillow at him. “I’m not obsessed! I’m just a fan who appreciates good music.”

“Yeah, as if you don’t dream of kissing that Def guy every now and then.” Wonpil snickered.

Jinyoung blushed lightly but still trying to play it cool. “Shut up, Kim Wonpil. You gushed about the leader of Day6 every five minutes.”

“Yeah, but not to your level.” At this point Wonpil had abandoned his Twitter. Annoying Jinyoung is clearly more fun than whatever Day6 update is on Twitter (Sorry, Sungjin). “I can’t believe you even come up with an imaginary scenarios for him if he had been a Busan native!”

“Shut. Up.” Jinyoung’s cheeks flared. “It’s entirely their fault! They came here to perform almost twice a month and hang out with the locals all the time! One of them even adopted a satoori even though he wasn’t born here!”

“So you start imagining yourself as one of the locals they hang out with?” Wonpil giggled.

But unexpectedly, Jinyoung turned gloomy almost in an instant. “No.” He muttered. “Even if Def and his crew had been born and raised in Busan, starting out their music career here, I still wouldn’t be able to hang out with them. They’d be too far outta my league.”

The sudden change of atmosphere confused Wonpil. “Wait, why? I thought you and Def had so many things in common.”

“Yeah, well, I thought so too in the beginning. But let’s be real, does he really appear like someone I would have hanging around? Not really. Look at him. And then me. He’s the kind of fancy guy who has a fancy job and goes to museums and drinks artisan coffee and writes music for his significant other. Meanwhile here I am, a regular person with a regular job that is the furthest thing from fancy, drinks instant coffee and has no artsy interest.” Jinyoung sighed. “I don’t even watch popular movies, goddammit! And a person like Def probably goes to a movie showing on opening day and then discuss about the messages in the movies with his friends.”

Wonpil barely followed Jinyoung’s nonstop rant. He only blinked and nodded every few moments, listening to Jinyoung vent about his unattainable crush.

“In short, a guy like Def is the right type for a person like Yoon, and as you can see, I am the furthest thing away from what Yoon is like.”

Wonpil snapped back into the conversation. “Wait, who’s Yoon?”

Jinyoung glared at him. “Yoon, Kang Seungyoon. God, Kim Wonpil, haven’t you been paying attention? He always gets mentioned everytime anyone talks about Offshore nowadays.”

A face quickly manifested in Wonpil’s mind. “Ah, the guy who appeared in the national singing contest.”

Jinyoung huffed. “Yeah. That guy. Son of a conglomerate who turns out to be extremely talented in music and really knows how to use his privileges to make connections. Plus he’s so beautiful. God, some people really have everything in life huh??”

“So what? You’re hating on Seungyoon because he won the birth lottery now?” Wonpil shook his head. “Or because of his friendly interactions with Def and other Offshore members on their social media?”

“I’m not hating on him.” Jinyoung grits his teeth. “I’m just a little annoyed coz lately I can’t even look at Offshore updates without anyone mentioning Yoon. Like yes I get it, he’s also a musician, they’re friends, and Def can interact with whoever he likes but I’m uncomfortable at the way some Offshore fans treat Yoon. They’re putting him on a pedestal just because he’s friendly with Def. I mean, his music career obviously has added privileges from his rich and famous family. But I’m not saying that he doesn’t work hard, not at all. Ugh, I don’t even know what I’m rambling about.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Offshore fans, especially our Busan locals, treat Yoon like some sort of god. And I don’t hate Yoon himself. I just don’t like seeing that all the time in my Twitter.”

“It gets worse because Offshore is coming back here soon.” Wonpil hummed sympathetically.

“It gets exponentially worse. I don’t even want to look at Offshore updates now because I know that Yoon’s name is gonna be in the replies somewhere, if not in the post itself. And I don’t even know why I’m feeling this way. I mean, it’s not like Def is my boyfriend.”

“I get that.” Wonpil nodded in understanding. “Not gonna lie – I think you’re a bit extreme. But I get it. Even if I don’t hate something, I’d be annoyed too if someone constantly force it upon me.”

“I feel like a complete idiot now.” Jinyoung mumbled. “I just wanna go back to casually listening to Offshore’s music without beating myself up over things like this. I wish I know where to start.”

Wonpil sighed and pocketed his phone. He wouldn’t know where to start, either. But he knew a good distraction at least.

“Let’s go get some ramen.” He extended a hand towards his best friend. “Get your system busy with digesting some food. And maybe later you can write this as your next short story. I think it makes a decent premise.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me and somehow figured out what this is actually about i am so sorry.


End file.
